


Nothing Good Can Come Out of This

by FrostyLee



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt, F/F, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Institutions, Self-Harm, straight jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Will's not doing well so Hannibal decides to step in to help.





	Nothing Good Can Come Out of This

“There's something wrong with Will.”

Those five words had Hannibal calmly putting his cutting knife down and wiping his hands. He turned, meeting the eyes of Alana. Calculations went through his mind at breakneck speed. Some strands of doubt crept along his web of plans. Did Will not see his chance? Separate paths could be taken by him but he chooses one Hannibal refuses to play by.

“Are you able to tell me anything without breaking doctor-patient confidentiality?” Hannibal had to ask. Will meant more to him than the empath may ever know.

“I think he's broken.” Alana stated. “He hasn't showed signs of getting any better after the hard work he did to get where he is now. It seems he just gave up.”

Hannibal very nearly shook with rage. Did Chilton have something to do with it? Then as he thought more, that couldn't be the answer. Will was his own demise and refused to leave Alana’s care. He would rather suffer in an asylum, something he was absolutely terrified of, than be free. The fear rational but the reason behind it was not. Will would be denied to go any further along this particular road. Time was given to him to decide what he’d do. It appeared Hannibal would have to step in.

“What happened?”

Alana sighed as she leaned against the counter with her arms crossed. She was desperate and knew Hannibal knew it. The man was the only one that may be able to talk any sense into Will.

“That's what I was hoping to figure out with your help if you could.”

“Oh?” Hannibal would happily get Will out if it meant they could be together once more. He'd also make sure Jack would leave him alone for the foreseeable future. “I have one condition.”

As Alana and Hannibal came to an agreement, the woman left. Hannibal quickly put his ingredients away before cleaning everything else up to follow after Alana. Dinner could wait until later for Will. His Bentley revved up before he got on the road. This chance to see his Will and take care of him was something Hannibal had wished for since Will signed himself over to Alana. When Hannibal found out, he couldn't do anything. Legal action couldn't even be taken due to Will taking Hannibal off from being his emergency contact. All of that would change though. Once Will was out and away from Alana, he would see.

Hannibal arrived and noticed Alana waiting for him in the lobby. She smiled softly at him and gestured for him to follow her.

“Will has been refusing visitors and just sits in the corner. He's quiet and looks like he's thinking most days but doesn't stay away from the real world for more than a few seconds before he shakes himself out of it and stares at the wall blankly.” The woman wanted to explain so Hannibal would know not to expect the same Will as before he went there. She knew there was a certain relationship between the two men.

“I understand.”

They made it to the room and saw Margot sitting on the bed, seeming to wait until Will made it back out of his head. Hannibal noticed the syringe in Alana’s hand. He wondered briefly what it was for before taking in the sight of Will being coddled in a straightjacket. The sight didn't compute in Hannibal’s mind because it was another thing Will violently refused to wear. Hannibal still committed the sight to memory before settling in to simply watch and wait.

Will deserved to be here. He knew he deserved it. His head leaned against a dull white wall while his arms were held in a straightjacket. The floor was cold, but it helped him stay in the present. After all he'd done, the man didn't deserve the escape his memory palace offered.

Molly deserved better than him.

Wally deserved better than him.

Fuck, even Hannibal deserved better than him.

His stomach rolled at the thought of Hannibal. The image of the man was brought up in his mind's eye. The man had tried to rescue him. To take him from underneath Alana's hands and help him. All Will did though was scream. He screamed and screamed and screamed until he was blue in the face and hoarse in his throat. As his screams ripped through his esophagus, Hannibal tried talking him into stopping. Will knew where he belonged though. He belonged here. To be watched and make sure he'd never hurt anyone else. Under Alana's supervision is where he deserved to be. The empath hadn't seen hide or hair of the other man since that night.

Alana had come in the next morning after her employees had told her he had an episode. Under the influence of a sedative he'd told her Hannibal had come for him but he knew better than to be out in the world with him, let alone by himself. The woman took his hand gently in hers then. Her eyes spoke of sadness as she kissed his temple softly.

"Temporarily, Will. Not forever."

Now, a few years later, here he still was. Complete with his own straightjacket. He literally asked for it, complaining of being cold and feeling better with it on. Alana agreed very reluctantly. Shortly after, she'd realized how much better he slept and took to being hand fed easily with it on. Will never once felt like a child, but like someone being punished for what they had done. Which the empathy agreed wholeheartedly that he was not the best person to be freed.

"Will?"

"Margot?" His name made him open his eyes from where he was on the floor. Bright ice blue eyes met dulled stormy ones. 

"Hey." A small smile curved her lips as she took a seat on the bed diagonal from him. "Alana tells me you're doing better but you're at a stand still currently."

Curly hair bounced about his forehead as he shook his head no.

"I don't deserve to be out there. In the world by myself or in the world with Hannibal. I refuse to leave."

Warmth spread through his body at the hand resting on his cheek. When did the woman move?

"Oh, Will." Something akin to a sigh escaped her. "You, more than most, deserve more than these four walls. Alana helped you a long time ago. Yet at every turn, you do something purposefully so she can't do anything but reject the paperwork to release you."

The man looked away as he curled into the wall behind and beside him. He didn't want to look at Margot anymore. It pained him too much. The truth spoken from her lips made him think it sounded ridiculous. Any sane person would be happy to be free or out of the building. All Will wanted was to feel safe and have everyone else feel safe around him. He thought Alana and Margot and Jack and everyone would feel better with him in here, in a straightjacket, never to see the light of day again. What he saw in the women's eyes were concern and sadness for him. Something he wasn't used to that made him itchy all around. He could tell they wanted better for him even if he didn't want it for himself.

Nothing would change his feelings on the matter. He deserved to be locked away. All he did was hurt the people he loved. Alana, Jack, Molly, Wally, Brian, Jimmy, Margot.

...Hannibal...

God, Chiyoh.

Even Beverly.

The thought of her sent Will into near hysterics and made him feel ill.

"You don't understand. None of you understand. I deserve to be here. I deserve to be alone and forgotten. What you and Alana are trying to do won't work. I’d rather die and rot in here than be free out there." He smiled wistfully at the wall before he cracked his head against it hard. "I would be forgotten in here as the unstable person I am than be remembered for a dangerous serial killer out there." Another hard crack against the wall, two more times followed consecutively. By the third, Margot kept him from from doing it again.

Tears fell from her eyes. Will looked at her in confusion.

"Jesus, Will." Said person could feel the blood leaking on her hand from his head. He'd hit his head pretty hard on the last one.

"You shouldn't be sad, Margot. This right here is what matters. This moment in time. No more. No less." Will replied to her. Shortly after, Alana joined the two in the room with a needle. A sedative Will knew. There was no fight against it. Lifting his head for better access to his neck, little to no hesitance when the needle went in.

As his vision darkened, he missed the nod between the two women. Missing the gentle fingers combing through his hair.

Barking woke him up. It left him wildly disoriented. Hearing it again with his own ears had him thinking he'd accidentally gone into his memory palace. A cold, wet nose nudged his hand before he jumped away to the other side of the bed. Will covered his head and breathed. Several moments passed until he realized he was in his own house in Wolf Trap, not in his memory palace. He peeked over the bed and saw Winston as the dog slowly rounded the bed. Will didn't know if he wanted to get away from his own dog or if he wanted to pet him.

Winston gently pulled his sleeve to get him up and out of the room. He walked slowly and in a daze. Getting back to his house meant he either escaped Alana’s care somehow or after she gave him the sedative, she and Margot brought him here.

Divine, Miguel, and Buster were in their beds as the others were pattering around the kitchen. The sight of all of them still here had Will in tears. He walked over to the dog beds and sat down. The others who noticed bounded on top of him excitedly. They obviously remembered him. That thought alone made Will so happy he was ready to burst. The dogs peppered him with licks and nudged him. The happiness in the air was palpable. Something Will would happily feed off of, especially from his dogs. All seven of them cuddled around Will when he relaxed in the pile of dog beds.

Footsteps made Will look up abruptly. Stormy eyes met maroon. A scream lodged in his throat before he cowered against Winston. The dog, sensing his fear in the air, growled at Hannibal. Warning him to not get any closer. Buster sat next to Will as well and growled. The others watching the other man like a hawk. Not allowing him to come any farther into the room.

“Will, please. Come join me for lunch? I will gladly explain what happened.” He watched and waited as he wiped his hands on a dish towel. His Will was finally back. The laughter and pure happiness had Hannibal peek around the corner to see Will’s happy reunion with his dogs a few moments ago.

A deep terror choked Will, making him unable to talk. Not a sound came out of his throat. Hannibal always struck an imposing figure, but with Will having been under Alana’s care for however long made the man terrified. He shook his head before hiding his face in Winston’s fur. The dogs moved to arrange themselves around Will to keep him warm and safe.

Hannibal sighed, slightly disappointed this was how their reunion would go. Alana and Margot pulled Hannibal back into the kitchen as they sat on the couch next to where Will lay. The dogs were wary of them too but not as much as Hannibal. Will had rejected him for now so he was a threat, the women were fine as long as Will was didn’t make a fuss about them.

“Will?”

“Why did you do this?” His voice quiet compared to the confidence it was filled with the last time they spoke. “Why did you do this to me?”

“We couldn't leave you in there. It wasn't fair to yourself or to Hannibal or to your dogs.” Margot replied. She knew what insanity was after what happened with Mason. “You are sane. You just acted insane because you couldn't stand the thought of being free after so long in there.”

The house was quiet except for the dogs situating themselves every so often until they found a more comfortable position and Hannibal moving about in the dull kitchen.

“I want you all to get out of my house.”

Thinned lips answered him before they nodded. Margot went into the kitchen, leaving Alana for a moment with Will.

“You have our contact information. Please don't hesitate to call if you need any of us. Hannibal included.”

Sobs answered her.

She left for the kitchen shortly after, stopping Hannibal from continuing on what he was making.

“Once you've finished, give him some space and leave. Right now, people are too much for him. This is the first time he’s had human contact outside of Margot and myself. Space and time need to be handled delicately and within a careful balance here, Hannibal.” Alana met his eyes, and he could see the seriousness of the situation.

“Very well. I shall leave once this is done and he is made aware of its existence. His as well. He needs to remember how often he needs to eat. I believe he may have lost some weight over the last few years.” Hannibal replied to her. “It's no insult to you. We all know how dearest Will can be.”

Alana nods and, without another word, leaves. Margot meets her in the driveway so they can kiss before getting into the car and leaving the property.

Hannibal finishes quickly afterwards. The picture of Will with his dogs makes a place in his own memory palace, tucking away within Will’s own room. A frame encasing it hung neatly next to the window. He came back to himself with a small smile hidden on his face away from any observers.

The older man would make his Will see how much better it is to be free. Blankets were laid across Will until Winston growled at him again in warning. His hands moved away quickly. The food he made put away in the fridge with instructions on how to heat everything up held on the fridge by a magnet.

When he locked everything up and gave a sleeping Will one final glance was when he finally left. Different plans were already being made within his mind as how to best approach the situation since Will made his way out from under Alana’s care. It was a huge leap from not physically fighting to stay where he was previously.

First things first, he needed to convince Will, and the dogs, to move in with him. Most things afterwards would follow with hardly any issue.

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
